Holly vs Food
by money makes me smile
Summary: It's no secret Gail Peck loves food. Holly is about to find out what lengths Gail will go to to keep her food for herself.


I was going through my old laptop and found a little drabble I wrote in 2008. Not sure what it was related to, as it was all just dialogue and nothing else, but I read it over and instantly thought "This is some serious Gail Peck x Holly Stewart conversation going on here." So, I reworked a bit of it, added some detail, and here it is. One shot, because I have commitment issues. I wrote it in about an hour so hopefully it's somewhat decent. If you'd like, leave a review! I appreciate you reading. Enjoy!

* * *

"This is so good."

Holly didn't pay much attention to the blonde officer murmuring in the kitchen behind her. Gail did her own thing and talked to herself sometimes, that was nothing new. "That's nice honey" came her response, not even looking up from the book she was reading on the couch.

"No, really, this is _amazing_."

Again, indulging in food is what Gail Peck does, and the forensic pathologist was too deep into her book to have a meaningful conversation about food.

"That's wonderful honey." Now she was the one mumbling.

Gail could tell Holly wasn't going to have any of her food-for-thought (good pun, sometimes she made herself laugh), so she decided to step things up a notch.

"You don't get it, Holly. This is better than sex!"

"That's great. Wait, what?" Holly looked up from the book and turned around to face her girlfriend.

There it was, Gail thought with a devilish smirk, I've sparked your interest now. "Yeah, that's how tasty this is. You should try it! On second thought, no, don't try it. That'll mean less for me."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're obsessed with food?" The brunette couldn't really think of a better response off the top of her head. Whatever Gail was eating was clearly better than eating…

"Just because I like food doesn't mean I'm obsessed with it." Holly's mind returned from the gutter just in time to make another response.

"Okay, you got me there." Wow, what a response that was. She shook her head to clear her thoughts again and returned to the conversation at hand.

Gail shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just simply enjoying it. We'd starve without food, Holly." Her reply was simple yet smug.

"Yeah, that's why it's called starving." Another great response, Stewart. She placed her book on the table in front of the couch and wandered into the kitchen.

"Is it really that bad that I like food?"

"No, no. Food is good. Food is great. You just always eat it." Holly placed her hands on the kitchen island and analyzed the container the younger woman held.

Without missing a beat, the blonde smirked again. "That's what food is for, you know." She was leaning against the counter opposite the island with a spoonful of the delicious treat in her mouth.

"Right, what I meant to say was that you never stop eating - "

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Shit, now she had gone and unleashed the Kraken.

"No! No, no, no, that's not what I'm saying at all! I didn't mean it like that!" Holly rounded the corner of the island and walked closer to her girlfriend.

"You saying I need to lose weight?" Gail glared at the brunette as she inched her way closer.

"No, I didn't say that at all. You're fine the way you are, Gail."

"Oh, so I'm just fine? That's it? Is this," she gestured up and down her body with the spoon still in hand, "not enough for you?"

Holly placed her hands on the counter behind the blonde, who in turn placed the container to her right and let her left hand lean against the counter, spoon never leaving her grasp. Deep brown eyes met icy blue in a gaze that could have lasted forever.

"You, Gail Peck, are perfect. You are more than enough for me. It doesn't matter if you eat," she shifted her gaze from the woman in front of her to the label on the container to her left, "an entire tub of vanilla sprinkle donut ice cream. Wow, that does sound good. Give me your spoon, I want to try that."

The brunette attempted to take the spoon from Gail's hand, however the officer's reflexes were faster and she was able to escape the slight hold Holly had her in. As she escaped, the blonde grabbed the tub of ice cream and darted to the other end of the kitchen, gobbling up a scoop of ice cream in the midst. Holly turned around with a playful smile on her face and shook her head, following Gail. She was able to grab her from behind, grasping the ice cream tub with one hand as the other found itself on the younger woman's waist. As she pulled Gail back, she kissed her cheek and slithered her hand up from the waist to her hand to retrieve the silver utensil. Sticking the spoon into the tub, she pulled out a small amount of ice cream and let it hover in front of her mouth. Gail turned around to face her partner with a pout.

"The defeated look on your face is going to make this taste so much better than it already does, I'm sure of it."

Gail sighed, knowing just how to solve the issue at hand. "Fine, you want to play it that way? Your choice: either you eat that ice cream or I eat you. The decision is all yours."

Gail smugly smiled, knowing exactly what her girlfriend would choose. She playful shrugged her shoulders and began to walk out of the kitchen to head up the stairs to the bedroom.

Holly dropped the contents of her hands onto the counter and dashed after her girlfriend. "Remind me never to come between you and food ever again."

* * *

I don't really know how I like the ending. I was originally going to have Gail come back around and grab the ice cream, but then didn't like it that way so rewrote it. I don't know. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
